1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to solar cell apparatuses and, particularly, to a solar cell apparatus having a good heat dissipation performance.
2. Description of Related Art
The solar cell apparatus is well known as a cost-effective power supply device, which converts light power to electrical power. Nowadays, the solar cell apparatuses are widely used in various areas. Generally, the solar cell apparatus comprises at least a solar cell panel and a light-reflecting board to focus solar towards the solar cell panel.
However, the solar cell panel usually requires a large quantity of sunlight focused thereon for producing adequate electricity power, which results in a rapid rise in operating temperature of the solar cell panel. A high temperature may damage the solar cell panel.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar cell apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.